


The Iron Federation

by BludSukker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Gen, Horde!Adora, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludSukker/pseuds/BludSukker
Summary: (Based on Vase's The Runaway & The Gadgeteer)Following shortly after having rescued Entrapta from the Fright Zone, Catra continues to carve out a piece of the world. With a technological savant of a princess as a partner, & the rest of The Iron Federation of Dryl by her side.
Relationships: Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Runaway & The Gadgeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167579) by [vase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase). 



Having just come from her meeting with Lord Hordak, Adora numbly made her way to the Black Garnet Chamber. Shadow Weaver was gone, and Adora’s head spun with questions that she had wanted to ask the sorceress.  _ Questions she wanted to ask Catra. _

For now however, she would need to focus on performing her role as Hordak’s second in command and not on agonizing on all that she didn’t know. Thankfully she met no one on her trek towards the chamber. In the time she had spent speaking with Hordak, it seemed that the room had been cleaned. No longer did the smell of blood and bile linger.  _ Yet it stayed in her mind. _

Using her badge she called Scorpia to her. It didn’t take long at all for the Scorpioni Princess to appear, her face bright as she walked up to Adora. Scorpia’s face turned concerned after looking at Adora, and wordlessly, Scorpia scooped up the blonde into her arms.

“S-Scorpia what are you doing?”

“It looked like you needed it!”

“Well, I did, but you should still ask for permission before hugging someone.”

“Oh gosh, sorry Sunshine! I’ll make sure that you’re okay with it before giving you one of my world-famous hugs!”

“World-famous what do you mean- whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

Flustered at the interaction with the boisterous woman, Adora gathered herself. She needed order or otherwise she was going to end up losing it.

“So, Shadow Weaver has been captured by Catra- Dryl, Shadow Weaver has been kidnapped by Dryl.”

“Right! That was a thing that happened.”

“Quiet.”

“Sorry!”

“Now I am without my mentor and I am being expected to function as second in command as if nothing happened!”

Frustrated tears threatened to break through her thin veneer of control. Scorpia looked like she was about to attempt to comfort her, yet again.  _ Why won’t she stop, caring so much?! _ The fraying commandant held up her hand to halt her force captain’s advance.

“I just need a moment, I need to think, I need someone to  _ talk _ too, and just _listen_.”

Scorpia’s face softened in understanding.

“Alrighty, you got it, Force Captain Adora! You have yourself the best listener in Etheria at your disposal.”

Forcing herself to take deep and slow breaths, Adora did what would always calm herself down, she planned.

-

The few days that followed Catra’s rescue operation were quiet. Thankfully The Horde seemed to have scaled back their actions, likely recovering from the attack on their base, The Fright Zone, along with having multiple failed attempts to conquer more land. This left the denizens of Dryl with some much needed breathing room. Namely, the princess Entrapta, and her majordomo, Catra.

Both had settled into a quiet rhythm, Catra would focus on maintaining contact with those that Dryl had unofficially taken control of. The news of the assault on Dryl and the attack during Princess Prom, had caused a pile of requests, from many different villages, towns, and cities that the Land of Innovation had been involved with, to speak with the heads of the state to appear. They were all shaken and were looking for guidance. While Catra was focused on these external affairs, Entrapta was doing what she did best.

She made to update their surveillance equipment, making several redundant systems so that they couldn’t be cut off in the case of sabotage. Even crafting sensors that could detect magical activity. She didn’t want to say, but it was true all the same. Entrapta, didn’t feel safe. Only when she was with Catra did she feel that familiar comfort. Catra probably knew, she was good at knowing how Entrapta was feeling. It was in all the little touches the feline gave her.

Today it seemed that Catra sensed her Entrapta needed more attention, so the magicat put her plans on hold. So that she could hold her princess.

“I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, I was fine when we had gotten back from the Fright Zone.” Entrapta spoke in a subdued tone.

“That’s because it hadn’t settled in yet Twintails. You were hurting, not just from what that witch did.” Catra murmured into her Entrapta’s hair.

“It’s not fair.”

“I know.”

“Please don’t leave me Catra.”

“Hey don’t worry-”

“Promise me?” Catra forgot how to breathe at hearing that.  _ She remembered making someone else promise.  _ It lasted only a moment though, she’ll grieve over Adora, but she won’t let it stop her from living.

“Hey.” Catra purred, the sound and feeling of the deep rumbling doing much to soothe the princess. Entrapta moved around in their embrace, turning to look at her best friend. 

“I promise.” The commander of both Dryl’s defense, and Entrapta’s heart, whispered.

-

Glimmer had long come down from the high that came from her and Bow’s adventure into the heart of the Horde itself. Now she was feeling antsy once again because Angella had decided to ground Glimmer, again. She didn’t even get hurt! But Angella was adamant, having also made Bow stay out of missions for the rest of eternity.

That’s what it felt like anyway.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds herself separated from Entrapta, despite being in the same castle. A seemingly endless onslaught of people have cut her off from her princess, all needing to want to talk her ears off almost.

It felt like the last three days were nothing but meeting after meeting after boring, mind-numbing meeting.  _ Yet if she didn’t, the peasantry would probably go nuts. _ Even though taking on so many orphaned communities was and still is, an ingenious move on her part, Catra couldn’t help but regret it now. Not only was it a tedious and time consuming task to hold an audience, but it was consuming time that could have been better spent elsewhere.  _ Like with her princess. _

At the thought of her Entrapta, Catra was able to muster up enough willpower to force herself to continue accepting audiences with the rabble.

“So, how many more?”

Quill startled at the sudden break in silence, having luxuriated in it after the departure of the latest entourage. He started to sift through his notes that laid on the long table. It was honestly shocking how much Dryl had expanded in the past year ever since the magicat had arrived. As such there was a mighty need to catalogue all the land which now answered to the industrial city. He’d need to ask Catra if he may have help when it came to his clerical tasks.

“Just one more!”

Oh thank whoever was listening to Catra’s silent prayers, it was almost over. The time had all blurred together that she had not realized how many villages, townships, and hamlets she had met with. 

“The co-leaders of the village of Elberon should be arriving just in time for dinner.”

-

Hidden away from the constant flow of citizenry, Entrapta tried to occupy herself. However, knowing that all those people were out there was distracting.  _ Especially because her Catra was so busy with them all. _ Right now, she was trying to keep herself from becoming practically glued to the security footage, or calling Catra on her badge. The gleaming device, now done in Dryl colors, seemed so tempting. Looking at it now, so much had become reminders of Catra. How intertwined the lives of Entrapta and Catra had become.

Ever since making that promise with Catra, the technologically attuned princess had wanted. Most times she couldn’t even really tell what it is she wanted. More of Catra’s time? Yes, actually. It felt like what she had was never enough. More contact with her? Of course, her fur was so soft, Entrapta had actually found herself taking her gloves off so she could run her hands through it. That and feeling Catra’s claws comb through the princess’s hair was soothing. Yet it wasn’t just any one thing that Entrapta could point and proclaim, that this, this was what this feeling was about, all along.

Perhaps it was just how much Entrapta found herself wanting that made it hard to articulate. Like how she could become overwhelmed by certain sensations; types of touch, taste, even smells. In frustration, she pulled on her pigtails, willing herself to concentrate on something other than her best friend.  _ Or is she, more than a friend? _ Come to think of it, the duo had never really relabelled their relationship following the newest information.

“I should really talk with Catra when she’s done.”

Now the princess was thinking about watching the security cams again. Wait-

“Wait a second!”

Why not tinker with the system? So she can do what she does best, while also keeping an eye on Catra.

“Why didn’t I think of that before?”

-

Dhashi pushed through the doors, leading into the dining hall, which was doubling as a conference room. The fish faced merc looked incredibly tired. In all honesty, everyone deserves a break after this.

“Chieftain's Leeda, and Armata have arrived, commander.”

Just like Quill had said, they had arrived in time for the cooks to start placing the plates on the table.

-

“Very, small portions.” The moth women regarded the spread before them, while there was a bounty, it was split into small pieces. Even the soup was contained in tiny cups.

“You get used to it.”

Leeda, the slimmer of the two chieftains remarked: “Speaking of getting used to things. I’ll be the first to admit that we had our misgivings about accepting your protection.” 

Armata, the muscular moth woman added: “It’s that we’ve been without the type of technologies that Dryl provides for generations! However there was the attack on Thaymor, the entire village wiped out and the people scattered.”

Her counterpart solemnly nodded.

“That is when we realized that we couldn’t take a chance. We needed to ensure that our people stayed safe from the Horde.”

The doomed town of Thaymor, while tragic in its destruction, had proven to be the single biggest boon for Dryl. All it took was a mention and it had the most ardent of detractors silence themselves. Catra inwardly cringed at the thought that perhaps she should be thankful for what the Horde did. 

“My condolences.”

What else could be said? Yet Catra couldn’t just leave the topic hanging in the air, if she wanted this dinner to go smoothly.

“Right, with that being said. I take it this visit isn’t just to discuss the past, but rather, current events. If the letter sent was accurate.”

Thank you Quill.

“Yes of course, we were wanting to make sure you all were okay.”

What.

“We heard about Princess Entrapta being kidnapped by the horde, and with the assault on your city it was all very worrying. We wanted to come and see if you all needed support in this trying time.”

What?

“We were hoping to show that our alliance with you isn’t just one way, you, protecting us. But rather that we support each other.”

To be honest, Catra had not anticipated that the people would do more than just give them supplies and funds, while occasionally complaining about how things weren’t going exactly as they wanted them to be. It was unexpected. An old part of her bristled, it was as if these people didn’t think Dryl could handle itself. Yet that piece of her seemed far away, the hissing of it being muffled now. It would have also been hypocritical, because the pact made with so many different groups of people was done on the assumption that they weren’t capable of defending themselves.

“We thank you for your support.”

Usually Catra was capable of finding just the right words to say. However she found herself reticent through the meal. Only occasionally commenting on what Dhashi or Quill were saying. She still needed to get used to having help, even after all this time.  _ I wonder if Entrapta is looking right now. _ Her princess hid her surveillance well, using her decorations as more than just set dressing. The chandelier, for example, two of it’s bulbs were actually cameras.

She didn’t want to give its location away. She also wanted to give Entrapta something if she was watching right then. So, looking out of the corner of her eye, at one of the cameras, she gave a small smile. If you didn’t know her, you’d think it was a simple smirk, but Catra knew that her princess would know what it meant.  _ I’m glad I’m here with you. _

-

Alas, Entrapta was not watching her. The scientist was at one point, but she had noticed something intriguing. Her new and improved “sp-eye” bots were capable of many great feats. They could: measure magic activity, find the exact coordinates of locations, see at night, see in thermal vision, and could even see light that wasn’t in the visible spectrum! But most importantly, they could stream live footage.

Of which, was showing a very fascinating development: the Horde was in retreat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making y'all wait. I struggle with finishing or even starting things because I can't stop the feeling that what I do is never good enough. I hope that I'll have a consistent upload schedule set up. Thank you for being patient with me!


	3. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not a retreat, it is a tactical repositioning!

“So lemme get this straight. Because we had our asses handed to us we’re running away?”

Adora wished that Lonnie weren’t so blunt. Putting it like that made it sound like this was a bad idea. Thankfully Adora spent her time planning instead of sleeping. As such, the Horde commander was confident in this being the right move.

“It’s not running away, it is regrouping. We have taken severe losses, namely the invasion of Salineas and Dryl being failures. We need to fall back to organize, while it may look like retreating, it will actually be us preparing.”

“For what exactly?”

“I’m glad you asked, we’re going to make a massive push. It will be the single largest offensive the Horde has ever made.”

“In the meantime we’ll be doing what exactly?”

“We’ll be making sure that our enemies aren’t aware of what we’re doing, so of course we’ll make the occasional raid, keeping the patrols and so on. The real important stuff is bringing Hordak more technology in order to keep our edge over the alliance, and working overtime in terms of production!”

Adora ended her presentation with a smirk on her face. She felt in her element.  _ Only one person seemed to take her out of it. _ That thought pulled her face down. One of the reasons Adora had flung herself into plotting was so she didn’t need to think about  _ her. _ Now that she was done with it, she had all the time in the world to agonize over  _ Catra. _

“Uh, hey, you okay over there?”

“Wait ah- why do you ask?”

Adora was brought back into reality, looking at the people she trained her entire life with. Lonnie looked at her weirdly, Rogelio had an oddly sad look on his face, and Kyle, the one who asked, appeared worried? What did Adora do wrong?

“What’d I do wrong?”

Lonnie looked like she was going to say something when Scorpia came in, her presence shattering the mood Adora was in danger of slipping into.

“Okay so I just sent word to the rest of the force captains that you had an announcement to make. Is there anything else you wanted Sunshine?”

While the nickname was horribly unprofessional Adora would take anything that would get her away from this pit she’s in danger of falling into.

“Uh, yes!”

She would inquire as to what is bothering her squadmates later.  _ Later will never come if she can help it. _ What is more pressing is touching base with Scorpia, who has taken her role of support for Adora amazingly well. Adora was used to relying on herself.  _ Except she wasn’t alone, not really. _ So it had taken quite a bit of willpower to let Scorpia help her. Now Adora couldn’t imagine going on without the constant wellspring of positivity that was the scorpioni princess.

“You’re all dismissed.” 

If Adora were paying attention, she would have noticed how her squadmates seemed disappointed. Feeling that Adora was so far away while still so close. It was disturbing what Shadow Weaver had done. Even though the witch was gone she still haunted the halls of the Fright Zone through her actions.

“Walk with me Scorpia.”

“Can do!”

Adora and her princess wandered, not having a set destination. They walked in companionable silence, Scorpia giving the blonde woman space to collect her thoughts. Scorpia noticed that Adora could have trouble speaking if she hadn’t gotten the chance to make a script first.

“The other captains should be making their way towards the courtyard soon.” Adora mumbled.

“Yep! At 1500 hours they should be gathered to hear the alterations to the Horde’s grand strategy. And you already spoke to your cohort so they should start it’s spread through the rank and file, just like you wanted.”

Breathing a sigh of relief at things going right for once, Adora added: “Then the captains will tell their groups, which will eventually make the idea disseminate completely. That’s good, this is good.”

Walking a bit ahead of Adora, Scorpia turned, stopping the both of them in the hall. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the statuesque scorpion.

“Say, I have an idea. I could go and make you some chamomile tea to soothe your nerves before you go out there?”

Adora smiled at her compatriot’s thoughtfulness, assenting her offer.

-

Unfortunately Scorpia couldn’t stay beside her, having to go out with everyone else that was waiting for their general’s declaration. On the other hand this cup of tea was working wonders on her nerves, not knowing whether it was actually the herb or the fact that she believed in Scorpia’s claim to its calming effect. Adora supposed it didn’t matter either way, it was working.

So, at 1499 hours she who would bring the war to its conclusion strode onto the parapet; confident and serene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I hope I don't put too much time between releases. That and the quality doesn't decrease. I hope you enjoy!


	4. Rumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the news that the Horde is changing tactics, the two biggest nations start to respond in kind.

This had to be a trap, or a ploy. The Horde didn’t give up, so this has to be the calm before the storm, or a trick. While Entrapta agreed with Catra on this, the driven scientist wanted to take advantage of the lull regardless.

“Catraaaa!”

The twin tailed princess whined, drawing out the last syllable as she hugged the one she loved. It was frustrating, it seemed that Catra was so protective of both Entrapta and their kingdom that it stopped being sweet and became just a little bit aggravating. Entrapta was sure that even if it were a trap that Dryl’s forces were prepared enough in both training and equipment to deal with it. And if it were in preparation for something bigger that the Horde had in store, then shouldn’t Dryl do all they can to prepare?

“I just don’t like it Entrapta.”

Catra couldn’t contain the growl in her voice. The magicat commander was torn, she didn’t want to risk all that she had, it was too precious to her to endanger going blindly into the situation that has arisen. Yet she still had her ambitions thrumming under her skin.  _ Entrapta had been so despondent and vulnerable, only the thought of being able to freely explore more of the First Ones’ ruins had brought her closer to how she normally was. Excitable and curious. The spark that had dimmed was so close to reigniting.  _ Catra already felt her weak resolve crumbling.

Finally Catra brought herself to look Entrapta in the eye, and what she saw broke through. Entrapta’s ruby eyes glinted, and her smile was present, as fragile as it was. The nominal defense that Catra had prepared died. She’d take the chance, if it meant her princess would be happy. That being said.

“Fine.”

Entrapta’s resulting grin looked like it was fit to split her face in two. The princess proceeded to squeal with happiness, thankfully she chose to snuggle in further into Catra’s fur beforehand, muffling the sound. Catra liked it, just that she wished it were easier on her sensitive ears.

“I have so many ideas about what we could do now that the Horde presence has waned, we could do soooo much!”

Entrapta’s excitement was overwhelming, and she needed another outlet.

“Can I touch you?”

If Catra didn’t know any better that would have caused her heart to beat itself out of her chest. However after becoming more intimate with each other the request was recognized as much more benign. It still was a tad bit embarrassing.

“Sure.”

As soon as the affirmative was given, the gloves came off, literally. Then the princess set to feel the fur of her favorite person. Catra was already surprisingly well groomed despite coming from the despotic military state called The Fright Zone, after having come to Dryl however, the magicat seemed to shine. So all in all, getting to touch Catra’s fur was a rather pleasant pastime that the princess had taken up.

Eventually Entrapta had calmed down enough to start speaking seriously. So they sat there, content with having been brought a semblance of normalcy.

-

Step one of the new initiative was to understand how the Whispering Woods functioned, seeing as how the woods contained the most intact First Ones’ ruins. In order to test how the Woods was able to seemingly bend and morph itself to confound intruders, Entrapta fitted some of her Sp-Eye bots with tracking devices. The bots would be sent out in all directions, and try to follow as straight a path as possible, while their positions would be monitored to search for any deviations in the travel of said bots. 

She even had a team in mind! She would send out her favorites of the Sp-Eye bot line, Sammy (who got a dent when it was shot at by Horde soldiers), Sally (which received a stripe of yellow paint down the middle because one of the guards said it made her move faster, which was incredibly wrong but Entrapta didn’t feel it was that important to correct), Samson (this one was a prankster, they always made sure to trip people up), and finally there was Sandy (she’s a real go-getter, she’s the one who picked up the footage of the Horde’s movements that caused this whole shindig)! While the bots were busy working on mapping the woods, Dryl’s forces would be focused on excavation in the sites that have already been found. This would be step two, but it really is part of the first step because they never really stopped doing the excavating before this opportunity had opened up.

The real step two would be continuing to update the technology that Dryl was using, mainly focusing on the troops. The shielding systems worked marvelously with Catra so making smaller, cheaper units that would protect vital areas on the defense force was a tantalizing proposition. Being able to fiddle around with the badge that Catra had brought with her when she first arrived allowed Entrapta to produce tiny earpieces that contained all the functionality that the Horde badges provided along with being more discreet. All in all, Dryl was already slightly ahead of the Horde, with the new discoveries that the exploration will provide, Dryl should be leagues ahead of all other kingdoms in no time!

Step three is arguably the most important but Entrapta isn’t all that interested in this part but Catra had this as her only condition in supporting this endeavor. This would involve fortifying the defense of not only Dryl, but of all the holdings that Dryl had acquired. While that which was already in place was more than serviceable in Entrapta’s eyes, Catra felt that it was important to go above and beyond. If it made her feline love happy, Entrapta would do it, without hesitation.

With Catra having given word to the people, things could finally begin. Entrapta couldn’t wait!

-

In Bright Moon, the glitter coated princess and the angel winged queen are having a discussion.

“So I’m being ungrounded!”

Glimmer couldn’t believe her luck, with the escapade she and Bow had with Catra and co. it seemed like Angella saw fit to put her daughter in a box for all eternity to keep her out of trouble.

“Yes-”

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you!”

In a flash and smattering of sparkles, Glimmer had teleported to Angella’s throne to give her a bone crushing hug. Funny, it was almost always Angella embracing her daughter instead of the other way around. Unfortunately the queen would need to bring Glimmer’s celebrations to an end by revealing just why she was taken out of her grounding so early.

“While I understand your excitement, you must know why I have decided to end your grounding.”

Teleporting back, Glimmer awaited the verdict. She had expected there to be a catch to all this.

“I’m not sure if you’ve overheard, but it seems like the Horde has pulled back.”

This was new, Glimmer had for once, done well when it came to being disciplined while grounded. Namely because she wanted her mother to shorten her six month sentence. One of the conditions on being grounded was that she would stay out of military matters, so receiving reports was out. Which- wait, what did she just say?

“What? The, what?!”

“I don’t think it’s actually that odd that they’re changing tactics, they’ve suffered two major defeats and lost their commander in an assault that targeted their heart. So either it’s Hordak deciding to bide his time to regain strength, or he has a replacement who has made the choice to choose something new.”

“Soooo, what did you want me to do about this whole, uh?”

“Because it was Dryl who came forward with this information, some members of the reformed Princess Alliance wanted these claims to be confirmed.”

Why? Dryl had no reason to lie about something like this.

“I can see the question you wish to ask, do you remember what I told you when you remarked on the people being hesitant to side with The Iron Federation?”

“Well, yeah. It doesn’t make it any less dumb!”

Seeing Glimmer work herself up in a tizzy over this causes Angella to adopt a tired, but fond smile. While the spitfire could be such a handful, she couldn’t imagine her daughter being any other way. Letting her daughter’s tirade continue in the background she started to reminisce, the energy Glimmer exuded reminded her of Micah. He was always so vibrant and full of vim and vigor. Yet it was those exact characteristics that led to his death.  _ This is why I try to shelter you so much my daughter, I hope you’ll one day understand. _

Ending her ranting with a huff, Glimmer turned to her mother.

“I’m still gonna have to go out there to confirm what everyone knows already at this point?”

Wryly smiling Angella responded in the affirmative.

“Uuuugh!”

Glimmer had hoped that she’d be sent out to do something that was proactive, not reacting to the cowardice of pearl clutching idiots! At least she’ll be able to take Bow along with, she’ll have someone to vent too on this mission.

“Wait I can take Bow, right?”

“Of course dear.”

“Sweet!”

Angella wonders if she’ll take anyone else along with her, the queen sure hopes so. It would do her girl well to spend time with more people her age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep hoping that I'll be more speedy with these releases, but it always takes what feels like ages. I thank y'all for your patience with this girl here!


	5. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual update to the story, this is rather an explanation as to why it's taking so long for the addition to the tale to come out.

Depression sucks, especially when it's making it hard to do much of anything other than waste away in bed. Or dawdle time away, playing games, trying to chase away the thoughts that drag me down. That's how it has been for me the past month or so. What I intend to do by writing this is to let you all know that this isn't being abandoned, just that the author is having difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, sorry to disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After reading Vase's The Runaway & The Gadgeteer, I developed a hunger for more Catra/Entrapta. (Or as I like to refer to it, Catrapta or Catraptions. It's kinda like contraptions, and Entrapta makes them. Contraptions, I'm very clever.) I thought to myself, "If I were me, I'd like there to be more fics featuring this rarepair, making it not so rare, which is the point I suppose?". So here I am, writing Catrapta. I thank Vase & therefor dedicate this to them, because never before had I wanted a continuation to something so bad that I had to write about it.


End file.
